The overall objective of the present proposal is to examine the long-term effects of adolescent alcohol abuse. Specifically, this proposal is designed to examine the role of adolescent EtOH withdrawal on the aversive properties of EtOH in the mature animal. Study 1 will examine the role of adolescent ethanol withdrawal on the aversive properties of EtOH in adulthood, by alleviating the withdrawal response during adolescence. In this study, adolescent C3H mice will be exposed continuously or intermittently for 64 hours to EtOH vapor. Approximately four hours after removal from the inhalation chamber all animals will receive one of four IP injections of diazepam (0, 1, 2, or 3 mg/kg), which has previously been used to alleviate EtOH withdrawal. Six weeks following adolescent EtOH exposure all animals will be conditioned for an EtOH-induced condition taste aversion (CTA) response. Study 2 will be identical to the first with the exception that EtOH pre-exposure will occur during adulthood, rather than adolescence. Study 3 will examine the role of adolescent EtOH withdrawal on the aversive properties of EtOH in adulthood, by alleviating the withdrawal response during adult conditioning. In this study, two groups of adolescent C3H mice will be exposed to ethanol in the same manner as in Study 1 and 2. Six weeks following adolescent EtOH exposure, animals will be conditioned for an ethanol induced CTA. During conditioning animals will receive 15 minutes unlimited access to a .15% saccharin solution. Following the removal of the saccharin bottles, all animals will receive a 2.5-g/kg IP injection of EtOH. Approximately two hours following the EtOH injection, animals will also receive an EP injection of diazepam (0, 1, 2, or 3 mg/kg). Study 4 will be identical to Study 3 with the exception that EtOH pre-exposure will be administered during the adult period. Adolescent alcohol use and abuse is a significant problem. Findings from the proposed study will investigate the role that adolescent ethanol withdrawal plays on the aversive properties of ethanol in adulthood. These findings may have important implications with regard to the effects of adolescent alcohol abuse on EtOH-related behaviors in adulthood.